Crosswords
by Pepper the Mint
Summary: Série de 50 drabbles crossover, gen pour la plupart. Fandoms: Firefly, the Sandman, Heroes, Neverwhere, Torchwood, Buffy, À la Croisée des Mondes, Les Mystères du Meurtre, XXX Holic, plus à venir.
1. Songe, FireflySandman

_Les drabbles qui suivent sont une série de 50_ _crossovers que j'écris pour un challenge sur la communauté LJ frenchfanfics. Les fandoms et le prompt sont spécifiés dans le titre du chapitre, et dans l'intro de chaque drabble, avec les éventuels spoilers._

_ Firefly/Sandman, sur le thème "Songe". River-centric, pas de spoilers.  
_

* * *

River rêve. C'est un songe paisible : Elle est adossée à un pin maritime et contemple le ciel d'encre infini, l'unique lune et les étoiles.

Quelque chose passe en silence dans son rêve. Un mot, un concept, une idée anthropomorphisée, une multitude de noms... - tout cela se superpose, manquant de faire basculer l'équilibre précaire de son esprit.

Son propre cri la réveille, et elle retrouve aussitôt la tangibilité de Serenity. Son frère la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes, sans lui poser de questions.

Elle réalise alors qu'elle tremble bien plus qu'au réveil de ses pires cauchemars.


	2. Fugitif, HeroesNeverwhere

_Heroes/Neverwhere, sur le thème "Fugitif". Peter-centric, **spoiler sur l'épisode 14 de Heroes**, pas de spoilers sur Neverwhere._

* * *

C'est une sensation fugitive, insaisissable, qui disparaît avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son existence. Une sorte de pulsation, de _conscience_ lorsqu'il entre en contact avec une porte, comme lorsqu'on approche deux aimants l'un de l'autre.

Il n'a aucune idée d'_où_ il a pu acquérir ce pouvoir étrange. Il se rappelle vaguement de cheveux cuivrés et d'yeux opalescents, mais il ne saurait dire qui, encore moins où ou quand – peut-être dans le métro de Londres ? Ce souvenir-là est tout aussi furtif.

Il faut des semaine à Peter avant de comprendre enfin la nature des portes, et de les laisser s'ouvrir.


	3. Au delà, SandmanTorchwood

_Sandman/Torchwood, sur le thème "Au-delà". Suzie et Death, **spoilers sur l'épisode 8 de Torchwood.**_

* * *

Suzie mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle était morte. La dernière fois, ça n'avait pas été pareil. Cette fois-ci, le monde lui semblait simplement... plat, grisâtre. Sans vie.

« Salut. »

Elle se retourna vivement. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle ne faisait pas plus de vingt ans, mais quelque chose dans son sourire suggérait qu'elle était aussi vieille que le monde.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda la fille.

- Oui… »

Le sourire de la Mort s'agrandit.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue la dernière fois ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas morte. Tu n'étais pas encore dans mon domaine, plutôt… à la frontière. »

Suzie frissonna en y repensant.

« Désolée. Je sais que ce coin-là est flippant.

- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais aller au Paradis, ou en Enfer, ou…

- C'est comme tu veux. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était idiot. Elle aurait tout fait pour ne jamais mourir, et au final…

« Tu sais, il y a plein de gens qui ont fait des trucs bien pires que toi pour m'échapper. »

La Mort haussa les épaules.

« C'est inutile. »


	4. Terreur, BuffySandman

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sandman, sur le thème "Terreur". Écrit autour de l'épisode 1x10 de Buffy, Nightmares. **ATTENTION! GROS spoiler sur le tome 9 de Sandman! **_

* * *

Il marche en silence dans la petite ville. Ses pieds nus ne touchent pas réellement le sol, il ne laisse pas d'ombre dans son sillage. Il est imperceptible, mais il est là. Le rêve et la réalité sont inextricablement entremêles. C'est un problème qu'il ne lui appartient de résoudre, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Mais, quelque part, il sent l'obligation morale d'être la, comme témoin.

Il marche en silence dans la ville alarmée, assourdie par les hurlements des sirènes, les cris et les pleurs des humains, et les cauchemars qui ricanent, grognent, glapissent, rugissent et grondent.

Ils sont terrifiés, tous, et, malgré tout, tous persuadés qu'ils finiront par se réveiller. Il ne peut retenir un sourire. Il s'émerveille de la capacité des humains à espérer, et se demande s'il s'agit vraiment d'une qualité admirable ou plutôt d'un aveuglement qui tient de la stupidité complète.

Sa sœur est là. Elle ne marche pas a ses côtés, mais il lui sourit lorsqu'il la croise, et elle lui fait un signe de la main, ou lui sourit en retour - même si son sourire est triste, et ses signes pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle n'a pas oublié, et qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

Il croise aussi certains cauchemars qu'il connaît. Le Corinthien s'amuse avec une proie qu'il a acculée dans une impasse. Il lui lance un regard. Le rêve soupire, hausse les épaules, et marmonne quelque chose à propos de l'impossibilité de s'amuser convenablement. Puis il se retourne vers le garçon qui tente désespérément de lui échapper, le dos au mur, et qui (bien qu'il l'ignore) ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Puis soudain, la ville se réveille, rêve et réalité se séparent, et rien de tout cela n'est jamais arrivé. Tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Au final, peut-être les humains ont-ils raison d'espérer envers et contre tout.


	5. Pluie, Murder MysteriesXXXHolic

_Les Mystères du Meurtre/XXX Holic, sur le thème "Pluie". **Spoiler-free. **Si vous vous posez la question, "Les Mystères du Meurtre" est une nouvelle de Neil Gaiman, parue dans le recueil "Miroirs et Fumée", et a été adaptée en BD par P. Craig Russel._

* * *

_Pluie de plumes, plumes de pluie,_

_Celle qui vous aimait n'est plus._

* * *

A peine Watanuki était-il entré que la voix de la magicienne retentit dans le couloir.

"Sors dans le jardin, nous allons avoir de la visite."

Elle avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse, comme elle ne l'était que rarement. Watanuki sentit l'inquiétude triturer son estomac.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, et attendirent. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de parler, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard ou d'un mouvement de la main. Ils attendaient depuis au moins une heure lorsque Yûko leva la tête brusquement.

"Ecoute!" souffla-t-elle, puis elle planta son regard dans le ciel gris et morne.

Watanuki tendit l'oreille.

"C'est juste..." commença-t-il.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas juste le vent. Il y avait effectivement un autre bruit, comme lorsqu'on passe au milieu d'une place pleine de pigeons, et qu'ils prennent tous leur envol au même instant — ou plutôt le contraire. Il leva les yeux a son tour.

Il entendait le vent siffler le long des ailes, et il pouvait presque sentir dans ses os la traction de la gravite, qui l'attirait de plus en plus bas, sans aucun espoir d'arrêter sa chute.

A ce moment, la créature fendit les nuages bas et fut enfin visible.

Un ange.

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'était un ange, qui chutait, lentement, inéluctablement. Watanuki grimaça en pensant a la douleur que ressentirait l'être lorsqu'il heurterait le sol. Puis il réalisa qu'il était probablement déchu, et que la chute, et sa conséquence sur son ossature, était probablement le cadet de ses soucis.

Watanuki, silencieux, regarda l'ange tomber. Il ne pouvait exister quelque chose de plus triste que de voir l'être gracieux tomber, encore et toujours, si lentement que le temps lui-même semblait s'être dilaté. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les refoula, de peur que Yûko ne se moque de lui.

Enfin, l'ange toucha terre. Il ne se fracassa pas contre le sol comme Watanuki l'avait supposé. Yûko fit un geste de la main, et la chute de l'ange fut amortie par un puissant vent ascendant.

L'ange s'avança vers la magicienne.

"Yûko, dit-il d'une voix harmonieuse, mais pleine de douleur contenue.

- Raguel. Tu es ici pour me demander un service.

- Il semblerait bien.

- Tu sais que je ne peux t'accorder ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde.

- Je le sais.

- Je peux t'aider à le réaliser. Je peux te donner quelque chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Du temps. Je peux te renvoyer aussi loin dans le temps qu'il m'est possible. Je peux te donner du temps pour tenter de retourner d'ou tu viens.

- Fort bien.

- Il y a un prix a payer, cependant. Qu'as-tu a m'offrir?

- L'oubli."

Yûko eut un sourire en coin.

"Watanuki, ordonna-t-elle, va chercher une des fioles en cristal que le prince des renards m'a données l'autre jour. Et dépêche-toi."

Il se hâta dans l'arrière-boutique, et revint quelques instants plus tard, une superbe fiole a la main. Il la tendit a l'ange - Raguel - et ne put retenir un frisson de parcourir son échine lorsque les doigts fins frôlèrent un instant le dos de sa main.

Raguel mit ses deux mains en coupe, comme pour recueillir un liquide, et souffla doucement dans ses paumes. La substance qui se forma ressemblait a une longue bande de fumée ou de liquide dore. Il recueillit le ruban dans ses mains, puis la laissa couler dans la fiole.

Alors il se redressa, et tendit l'objet a Yûko.

"Utilisez-le avec parcimonie. Une seule inhalation suffirait a tout faire oublier a un homme. Sa mémoire serait plus blanche que le jour de sa naissance."

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire.

"Je serai prêt a partir des que j'aurai perdu mes ailes."

Watanuki sursauta. En effet, les plumes des ailes de l'ange, qui ne semblaient plus retenues par rien, ni squelette, ni muscles, commençaient a devenir noires et a tomber autour de lui. Le regard de Watanuki croisa celui de l'ange, et il y lut une telle tristesse qu'il ne put empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue.

"Tu compatis. Je dois te remercier. Te donner quelque chose en échange."

Raguel arracha une de ses propres rémiges, de celles qui étaient encore intactes, l'une des plus belles et des plus longues. Il attrapa la main de Watanuki, et y plaça délicatement la plume. Watanuki hocha la tête.

"Je ne peux pas accepter. Gardez-la…

- Non. Elle noircirait et tomberait en poussière si je la touchais. Elle ne me serait d'aucune utilité... Plus maintenant. Mais une plume d'ange a un très grand pouvoir. Si tu tiens cette plume dans ta main, tu connaîtras le nom de toutes les personnes que tu rencontreras. Leur vrai nom. Celui qui importe."

Watanuki voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sa gorge serrée était un rempart infranchissable pour les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La seule chose qu'il parvint a croasser fut un "merci" a peine audible. Puis Raguel se tourna vers Yûko.

La sorcière murmura une formule, et un tourbillon entraînant feuilles mortes, brins d'herbe et plumes se forma autour de l'ange, le ravissant a la vue du reste du monde.

Lorsque le vent s'arrêta, l'ange avait disparu. Des plumes d'un noir de jais tombèrent en pluie sur le jardin silencieux.


	6. Assassiner, HeroesSandman

_Heroes/Sandman, sur le thème "Assassiner" (avouez, ça colle bien). Pas de gros spoilers, enfin, je ne crois pas. _

* * *

_Seul au milieu de nulle part, Gabriel Gray se retourne sans cesse dans son sommeil. Il rêve._

"J'ai une mission, dit-il. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de leurs dons, je leur ai pris. C'est la loi de la sélection naturelle"

Le type aux lunettes de soleil sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, insupportable.

"Pourquoi t'inventer une mission sacrée? Tu ne peux pas simplement dire que tu aimes ça?"

Il voudrait protester. Il ne fait ça que par sens du devoir, il n'y prend aucun plaisir particulier...

Non, c'est faux. Il aime ce moment de puissance absolue sur ses proies, ce droit de vie et de mort ; sentir leur peur, entendre leur coeur battre de plus en plus vite, jusqu'a lâcher.

Mais il ne peut pas l'admettre. Personne ne comprendrait.

"Mais non, continue l'autre, il vous faut toujours des missions, des justifications, des excuses… Qu'est-ce que ça apporte, sinon des complications?"

Qui croit-il être, pour se permettre de donner des leçons aux autres?

"Moi-

Il attrape Sylar par le col, et le plaque contre le mur derrière lui, le maintenant en hauteur d'une main.

-j'aime ça."

Puis il enlève ses lunettes de soleil.

_Il faudra plus d'une semaine à Sylar pour retrouver le sommeil._


	7. Scintiller, FireflyHis Dark Materials

_Firefly/His Dark Materials (À la Croisée des Mondes), sur le thème "Scintiller". **ATTENTION! Spoiler sur la fin du tome 3 de His Dark Materials! Et gros, en plus! Allez, pschit, si vous n'avez pas encore lu Le Miroir d'Ambre!**_

* * *

Il n'y eut aucun signe avant-coureur, aucune détonation, aucune lumière aveuglante. Serenity fut traversée de part en part par une secousse immense, et l'équipage, rassemblé dans la cabine de pilotage, se rattrapa tant bien que mal au tableau de bord, aux murs, ou, en désespoir de cause, a la personne la plus proche.

En temps normal, tous se seraient jetés sur Wash pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ils désapprouvaient ses méthodes de pilotage, mais leur attention fut détournée par River, qui avait pousse un hurlement déchirant au moment du choc.

Elle était pliée en deux, ses yeux pleins de larmes, ses mains crispées sur ses épaules. Simon se précipita vers elle, mais ne parvint pas à tirer un mot de sa soeur, qui sanglotait a présent dans ses bras. Tout juste eut-il l'assurance qu'elle n'était pas grièvement blessée.

Une lumière chaude et dorée emplit le cockpit.

A travers les baies vitrées, on pouvait voir des milliards de particules lumineuses se déverser en torrents dans ce qui ressemblait a un trou noir - ou peut-être le contraire.

Simon se souvint soudain d'une vieille bibliothèque qu'il avait visitée, enfant. La poussière dansait dans l'air, mouvante et illuminée par le soleil qui rentrait a flot a travers les fenêtres. Il se rappelait avoir pense qu'il s'agissait du plus beau spectacle qu'il lui serait jamais donne de contempler. De toute évidence, il s'était trompe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kaylee a mi-voix.

- Des ombres."

Les autres sursautèrent en entendant la voix de River, rageuse et pleine de larmes.

"Elle a plein de noms... Ombres, matière sombre, Poussière, Lux felicitatis, Hikari, sraf, Licht..."

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément triste dans cette chute - car il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une chute. Tous auraient voulu retenir la matière dorée, ou au moins pouvoir contempler sa disparition au travers de la faille pendant plus longtemps.

Mais Serenity continua son chemin, s'éloignant graduellement de la lumière, jusqu'a ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement, et que tout s'évanouisse comme en un rêve.


End file.
